


Adam centric au not!fic

by distractionpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not!fic of an AU in which Adam joined the Winchesters in season 1, runs through to S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam centric au not!fic

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my portable hard-drive and I noticed this lurking in my writing folder. It's not something I'm ever going to actually write or finish outlining, it's far too ambitious of a project and I'm largely out of the SPN fandom now but I figured as I've written a full 10k I might as well put it out there.

Sometime after Nightmare Sam and Dean gets a text from John directing them to Windom, Minnesota and Adam. The plot runs similar to Jump The Shark, except that Dean finds the real Adam hiding injured and terrified in the vents, Sam and Dean kill the ghouls and treat Adams injuries, find out in the mean time that Adam is their brother, Sam calls John, furious, wanting to know why he sent them there, but when John fails to respond he is also the one to convince Dean that they should take Adam with them, at least until they get further news. They can’t just leave Adam in Windom with a corpse that looks like his mom – he’d end up getting accused of murder. Adam is wary of going with them, two strangers who show up, save his life and then claim to be his brothers sound a bit suspicious but he’d in shock and he’s just lost his mom and so he’s fairly pliable. They explain a little bit about hunting to Adam, who is torn between logical disbelief and the horror of what he’s just been through, but are intending on leaving him behind on any hunts they do find and so avoid giving him more info that he needs. Adam looks traumatised and doesn’t talk much but he eats when they offer him food and he doesn’t cause any trouble so they go with it.

Living arrangements are tricky because while some motels have fold-out couches or trundle beds but later on they paying for a second room, which then raises the issue of who is the in second room alone, because Sam and dean don’t want to split up really, and Adam and dean would just be uncomfortable and giving Adam a room to himself just don’t sit right. 

Dean insists upon Adam staying behind when Sam goes missing in the Benders, however when Dean also fails to return when he says he will Adam panics at being alone and goes after them, and manages to be useful in the fight. Dean is annoyed that Adam disobeyed orders and starts yelling which causes Adam to clam up and start looking scared of him but Sam points out that it was just what they would have done.

(Shadow) When Dean envisions the Winchester family all together again, that vision does not include Adam. 

At some point during this time Adam falls into the habit of going out and finding low stakes games of cards and pool on the times when he’s left alone in motels for long periods of time. It started when Sam left him some money for food and instead of spending it he managed to double it in a card game and since then he’s worked on getting more cash together so that he can make himself self sufficient ready for when the Winchesters finally ditch him. He doesn’t hustle as such, he’s not sure he’d get away with it because he’s not had much practise at acting, and he never bets more than he can afford to lose if things go wrong, he’s decent at cards and pool but he’s not cocky enough to ever think he’s certain to win. He’s also uncomfortably aware of the fact that some of the guys he deals with when doing this are lecherous and on a few occasions has received uncomfortable offers of other ways he can earn money which he’s never been desperate enough to accept but which have dwelled in the back of his mind as a way to get money if he ever needed it.

When confronting Meg, Adam is left at the hotel room and it is implied that he’s had a confrontation of some sort with John when the boys return and find them both there, the relationship between them is clearly strained and Adam is sullen and pissed off looking, which is more emotion that they’ve ever really seen from him as Adam has very high walls of emo-wallowing, while John appears to be ignoring Adam, John instructs Sam and Dean to keep Adam with them a while longer, although hints that this will not be indefinite. Dean is a little annoyed by this but isn’t going to defy his father and Sam is a bit glad because he wasn’t entirely sure what they were planning on doing with Adam when they got rid of him and he doesn’t want to be an asshole. Adam however, fixates on John’s implication that he’ll only be with the Winchesters a little longer and becomes even more determined to hoard cash and plan for when he’s tossed out on his own – Dean clearly dislikes him, Sam seems be treating him being around like some sort of pet-sitting job, and John was a shit Dad and clearly wants Adam out of hunting and probably doesn’t care how he does it.

In something wicked it is speculated as to whether Adam would be effective as bait for the Shtriga, Adam is not unwilling, but it is agreed that while technically a minor he isn’t really a child as such and much older than most of the other victims and so would be unlikely to be effective. 

(Dead man’s blood) John wants Adam kept away from the vampire hunt, however Sam insists on telling Adam how to fight vampires just in case. Adam is left out of the info-dump on Mary and the YED. After John is kidnapped Adam tags along and this is where he meets Bobby for the first time, who is surprised by him as John never talked about him (something Adam is unsurprised about, possibly with eye-rolling), they consider leaving Adam with Bobby where it’s safe but Sam argues that John told them to keep Adam with them where possible and that depending what happens they wouldn’t want to have to come all the way back for him afterwards. Adam helps rescue John but in knocked out early on in the confrontation when they realise John is possessed. 

Adam sustains the least injuries in the crash and bears them stoically and when Sam uses the Ouija board to communicate with Dean Adam manages to be very helpful in trying to find out more information on reapers and bonds with Sam during the experience. They see Bobby again, who serves to highlight that while Sam is devastated by Dean’s condition, Adam is mostly bothered by Sam being upset, he clearly isn’t at all close with Dean.

All three boys grieve John, but as Adam didn’t really know him that well and never had a chance to form an attachment most of his grief is abstract and shock as being an orphan (causing Dean to accuse him of being self centred) which puts strain on his relationship with his brothers, not helped by the fact that they were only taking care of Adam because John told them to and Adam suspects now John is out of the picture it’s only a matter of time before they get rid of him. Sam talks with Bobby about Adam, Bobby suggests that they cut him loose but Sam says that John told them to keep Bobby with them so that’s what they’re going to do. Bobby suggests that its foolish to cling to the orders of a dead man and says that John had probably just told them that to keep Adam out of the way because dealing with him was too much effort which annoys Sam who despite his differences with John doesn’t want to hear badly of him now he’s dead. At some point in this time Adam and Bobby talk a bit, at first Adam is withdrawn, reinforcing Bobby’s image of him as a quiet, frightened kid who shouldn’t be tagging along with the Winchesters but slowly Adam opens up and hints of the fact he’s actually quite sharp and sarcastic come from, leading Bobby to query the discrepancy between the way Adam acts around his brothers and when they’re not there. Sam mentions that Adam seems wary of Dean. Ellen also backs Bobby’s stance that Adam doesn’t seem like he should be involved in hunting, Sam argues that Adam isn’t a hunter, he’s just travelling with them, and Ellen is scornful, saying Sam is dumb if he really thinks that they’re going to be able to keep Adam with them but out of hunting.

Adam is left behind when Sam and Dean drink with Gordon; when the brother’s are fighting he is uncomfortable because he wants to agree with Sam whom he is closer to but didn’t actually encounter the vampires himself and is also wary of contradicting Dean, with whom his relationship is strained and who could easily tell him to leave. Jo and Adam have a strained acquaintance ship, Adam isn’t really a hunter but is allowed to tag along, while Jo, who is never gets the chance to actually hunt.

Children shouldn’t play with dead things – Adam is left behind on the hunt and is very uncomfortable when Sam and Dean talk about their grief as his own feelings towards John are muddled and his distance from him means he doesn’t feel as strongly as the Winchesters.

Simon said – Adam points out that Andy wasn’t a stereotypical killer, he did it to stop Ansem killing anything or anyone else (namely Tracey and Dean) and Sam already kills monsters, so by that logic even if the ‘special children’ are destined to kill, Sam’s done that and has it all under control.

No exit – hunting with Jo. Adam is once again largely left being, some tension between them as Jo makes a not-really-intended-to-be-offensive remark about why Sam and Dean are dragging someone along with them who can’t pull their own weight. 

2.07 – Adam is brought in along with Sam and Dean and kept in custody although not arrested, he refuses to speak or make eye contact with any of the police and so is quickly left alone until they can get a psychiatrist or something to speak to him, and Sam breaks Adam out with him but then leaves him to hide out.

Playthings – Adam bonds with Tyler when they are both left hanging around the hotel and so realises very quickly that Maggie is imaginary and talks to Tyler about it, figuring out for himself that Maggie is a ghost. He takes his deductions to Sam who initially tries to dismiss him as he and Dean are trying to hunt seriously and Adam doesn’t know what’s going on but quickly accepts Adam’s info as valid when Adam pushes it, which allows them not to be thrown out of the hotel. When Maggie drowns Tyler, Adam uses his knowledge from eagle scouts to perform CPR  
Adam scrubbed the water out of his eyes.  
“Is she… oh god!” Susan wailed, “She’s not… she’s not…”  
Susan flung herself towards Tyler’s prone form and Adam had to shove her away so that he could lean over the girl and rest his ear by her mouth. He waited, one, two, three, four, but she didn’t take a breath. Susan was sobbing and Sam and Dean both looked utterly overwhelmed, even as Adam was tipping Tyler’s head back and opening her mouth. He leaned over, using one hand to hold Tyler’s nostrils closed and the other keep her chin tipped up, then leaned over and locked his mouth against hers, exhaling and watching the girl’s chest rise, then taking a deep breath, and exhaling again, and again, and then twice more again. She didn’t respond. He sat up and placed one hand over the other then leant to his weight was balanced over her, lowered them to the centre of her chest and pushed.  
“One. Two. Sam – ambulance call. Seven. Ei-“  
“What a-”  
Adam blocked out Dean’s voice, focusing instead on maintaining his rhythm and keeping count.  
“Twenty-nine. Thirty.”   
He went back to the compressions. 

Nightshifters – once again, Adam is outside the action, although when the police are talking to Dean it is revealed that they are aware that Adam is with them and suggest that Sam and Dean kidnapped him

2.14 – Sam going missing has once again caused friction between Adam and Dean, who’d been peacefully coexisting for a while… Adam tags along on the investigation and, wary of Dean and making a dumb suggestion after a long week, pulls Sam aside and suggests the he might have been possessed rather than evil, Sam dismisses Adam, saying that Adam doesn’t understand how demons and possession works, despite his reading, it was a stupid suggestion and playing on Adam’s insecurities to ensure that Adam doesn’t pass his theory onto Dean. Things continue as in cannon, with meg!Sam knocking Dean out and Dean then going after Sam, leaving Adam behind, however Adam is now suspicious again, recalling his reading which mentions that a demon could continue to possess somebody but act very convincingly like that person as Adam is well aware that Sam would never hurt Dean not matter what the YED did. When Dean fails to check in Adam calls Bobby, who’s number he’d stolen from Sam’s phone knowing that he might need an emergency contact outside of the Winchesters one day, Bobby says that there is little chance that demon Sam would get the drop on him but thanks Adam for the information and says that Dean can handle himself, however he reprimands Adam for not telling Dean his suspicions, pointing out that what sort of idjit trusts somebody to answer honestly if they’re possessed or not, he implies Adam isn’t very good at being a hunter to which Adam responds that he isn’t a hunter, he’s just extra baggage for Sam and Dean, something to load in the impala and leave in hotel rooms while they hunt, Bobby calls him a brat and says that Adam still has an obligation to look out for Sam and Dean (for Bobby, this is about family; for Adam it is a suggestion that Adam should be grateful that Sam and Dean tolerate him and support him).

They exorcise meg from Sam and Bobby gives them charm amulets along with a spare for Adam, as well as mentioning to Dean to keep an eye on Adam and maybe give him some training, (possibly also suggesting an awareness of why Adam only asked Sam about the possession and suggesting that it might be safer for all of them if Adam knows that he can go to Dean about these things too, Bobby remembers the contrast between how Adam was when Dean was around and when Dean wasn’t as well as Sam’s remark about Adam being intimidated by Dean.)

Tall tales – because the tricksters focus is on Dean and Sam, Adam realises something odd is going on and so, after the events of the previous week attempts to voice his idea to Dean and Sam, both are dismissive, caught up in bickering with each other, but Adam, showing some of his backbone from 5.19 decides to call Bobby with his theories, from what Bobby can tell Adam’s research is accurate and so Adam pushes his brothers to listen to him and although he is annoyed that he had to use Bobby backing him to get them to listen they eventually do. Bobby also scolds them for not listening to Adam, asking why they’re bringing him if they aren’t going to listen to him and waving away Dean’s arguments that he’s only there because John wanted him to be.

Folsom Prison Blues – it is mentioned that Adam cannot be involved in this as he is too young and so he is made to stay in a prepaid motel room some distance away

Possibly do Hollywood Babylon just for the fun factor, as a fairly safe hunt perhaps Adam could actually be allowed some participation. Adam working could be quite funny, because he’s smart enough to do a good job (he’s probably worked before given his and Kate’s home situation) but is unlike to put up with any diva crap.

What is and never should be – Mary never died and so Adam was never born, this is one of the biggest ‘weird’ things for Dean, because while he and Adam aren’t close he’s gotten used to the fact that the kid hangs around in the backseat, being quiet and reading. He’s vaguely uncomfortable with the idea that Adam never existed but tries to justify it to himself that having never existed isn’t the same as being dead. (possibly some mention of Adam’s impact on the world – scout troop accident in windom or something) dean does try and research Kate Milligan maybe. (Deans level of discomfort with this will depend on how the writing has progressed up to this point)

2.21 – proceeds as in cannon and should be included for obvious reasons, when Sam dies Adam hovers, clearly horror-struck but unable to intrude upon Dean’s grief

2.22 – Dean sends Bobby away and Adam is torn between clinging to Dean for support and also knowing that such behaviour would likely provoke Dean further, for all that Adam’s relation with Dean is strained he is unwilling to face the idea of Dean sending him away too and so lapses into desperate compliance, Dean tells Adam to watch over Sam and makes his crossroads deal. Cannon plays out with the addition of Bobby asking Dean if Adam knows what he’s done, Dean refuses to entertain the notion saying that Adam doesn’t know much and he was too in shock to really think about what was happening, but Bobby suspects otherwise, Adam might be a brat who refuses to acknowledge his hunting lifestyle but he’s not stupid.

Cannon plays out, with Adam seeming unsurprised by the revelation of what Dean has done.

3x1 Adam helps Sam with researching ways to get Dean out of his deal, he is also actively involved in hunting the seven deadly sins, arguing he’s been with them nearly two years and he knows how shoot and that they can’t keep pushing him aside (for Sam in particular this feels like Adam stepping up in preparation for loosing Dean and while he doesn’t like it he humours it because he himself is struggling to deal). Adam is torn between being clingy with Sam because what happened freaked him out, and playing it cool and not making things strange.

3.2 Adam helps Sam with much of the research in this episode and is present for the confrontation with ruby, while he looks too young to convincingly be an insurance agent Adam does come along when they are rescuing the kids and helps. Adam is left hanging about awkwardly while Dean talks with Lisa. He talks briefly with Ben. Once again highlighting his age, as this point Adam is sixteen and so is actually closer in age to Ben than he is to Dean.

3.03 – Adam is uncomfortable around Sam and Dean’s childhood memorabilia in the storage locker, a reminder he doesn’t belong. Adam is left at the motel with cursed Sam and when Kubrick and Creed show up he threatens them with a gun as to why they are there and forces them to leave which impresses Sam but which dean is indifferent to.

3.4 Adam helps on the hunt again chasing down the sin demons

3.5 Adam is once again involved, he is torn between the two arguments regarding Dean’s crossroads deal as he can see both points of view, in many ways its worse for him because if for Dean and Sam it’s a choice between dying or letting a brother die, for Adam it’s a matter of choosing which brother he wants to let die and while he’s closer to Sam he can’t actually say he’s happy with the idea with swapping Dean’s life for Sam’s. Adam also recognises the fairytales. When Sam sneaks out Adam is awake and strongly suspicious of what he is going to attempt although Adam doesn’t stop him.

3.6 When Dean confronts Sam about his killing the crossroads demon Adam doesn’t admit to having guessed. When dealing with Bela she seems amused by Adam, particularly at the formal event where he is clearly out of his element (Sam likely attended formal events at Stanford, and Dean as a conman is capable of faking it, Adam has no such luck and is both younger than the rest of the people there and not at all part of that social class, he manages not to embarrass himself largely by playing it safe, but is clearly uncomfortable). When Dean apologises to Sam for causing him pain and Sam argues back that that’s not what he wants the apology for, Adam is quietly offended that neither of them seem to consider that he is less than happy with what’s going on either.

3.7 Adam is largely left out of the hunt on this one, both of the Winchesters agreeing that Gordon is too dangerous for Adam to handle. Adam feels shut out by Sam and Dean’s togetherness in this episode and while for the Winchesters Dean teaching Sam to fix the impala is an act of passing down the mantle and brotherly affection, it serves to increase Adam’s sense that he is little more than an occasionally useful intruder.

3.8 Christmas being about family makes it a difficult time of year both because of how Adam still fails to fit in and because for him it brings back the memory of his mother and so the fact the Winchesters don’t celebrate has previously been a blessing, once again their tendency to reminisce makes Adam uncomfortable. He joins in with the hunt and when Sam is trying to make a Christmas for Dean but is distinctly uncomfortable with the whole proceedings and when pressed, admits to Sam that he can’t deal with Christmas Winchester style when the holiday just makes him miss his mom and so Sam allows him to skip out, in doing so both demonstrating that he can be considerate of Adam’s feelings and possibly on some level acknowledging that when Dean talks about having a good Christmas he is referring to him and Sam and that Adam is largely superfluous to that.

3.11 goes largely as in cannon, Adam forgets every day much like the background extras. After the Wednesday Sam leaves Adam, who is slowing him down and trying to fight Sam’s loss of humanity, Sam tells him at a motel that he should use the opportunity to get out of hunting and then leaves him at a motel. Adam doesn’t quit. When Sam finally catches him, the trickster comments upon the fact that he only killed one of Sam’s brothers and whatever happened to make him loose the other one, but Sam mostly dismisses it along with the rest of what the trickster says. Adam claims to have had a strange/vivid dream; while Sam is suspicious he’s too caught up in dean being alive to push the issue. Adam remembers some of this final version of events but it’s blurry and he’s disoriented (this has had its position in the chronology altered because it simply would have been difficult to keep things making sense otherwise)

3.9 largely flowing with cannon, although it should be noted that while Sam is stepping up to try and be like Dean it’s no coincidence that Adam pushing to be actively involved in the hunting also coincides with Dean making the deal. Adam overhears Ruby explaining to Dean that there is no way to stop Dean going to hell and resolves that he will change that – while it is unlikely to be explicitly shown, this is the point where Adam makes his own deal¸ specifying that no one must know, the demon initially argues the point but Adam is clever and points out that isn’t that the sort of thing which would appeal to a demonic sense of humour, letting Dean think he’s going to hell and then taking Adam instead and also that as the demon was so displeased at Adam attempting to interfere surely it wouldn’t want to give Dean a reason to interfere back. He ends up dealing with Crowley, “I’ll take it from here love.” who is quite happy to be in on an attempt to keep the righteous man out of hell and so avert the apocalypse. Adam knows that Dean can’t live without Sam (he’s already proven that he actively refuses to) and is confident in his theory that Sam can’t live without Dean – however it’s obvious that they’d recover from losing Adam, who hasn’t been with them as long and isn’t that close to either of them.  
From this point Sam and Dean may notice a lack of yarrow or a missing black cats bone although they don’t realise the implications of such a thing

3.10 Adam is largely keeping watch in this ep and is noted by the other characters to be acting oddly sullen and withdrawn, although he is clearly uncomfortable with Dean’s confession that he doesn’t want to die or go to hell

3.12 the arrest is complicated by the fact that Adam is technically a minor and while he has been around the Winchesters a lot he’s never been active in any of their police confrontations and so could technically still be a victim, Dean instructs Adam to keep his mouth shut and not tell them anything and he is held separately from the Winchesters and refuses to make eye contact or respond to attempts to interrogate him

3.13 – Adam is shocked by how flippant everybody is about Corbett’s death, even after two years travelling with hunters he’s still saddened and frustrated that it was allowed to happen.

3.14 – Adam knows right away that there is something off about Dean’s phone call, not just because John is dead but because his information is out of date, Dean doesn’t have a contract any more, his is all tied up in Adam’s, however, unwilling to explain why he is extra suspicious Adam is simply vehement in his siding with Sam’s non-belief. Adam is left to watch Lanie and her brother

3.15 – Adam stays with Sam, arguing that Dean doesn’t need accompaniment to get info on Bela, whereas an extra set of hands might be useful to Sam. He is also determined to make sure Sam doesn’t use Doc Benton’s methods on Dean because not only are the side effects horrific but Dean isn’t actually going to die. Adam is shaken by the conversation with Bela and the impending reality of hellhounds.

3.16 – Dean is finding his last hours surprisingly normal, Bobby expresses surprise the Dean doesn’t appear to be piercing the veil. Adam is acting odd and Dean pulls him aside, acknowledging that he’s been a lot more active in his reassurances of Sam because Adam seemed to be dealing (something he’s put down to Adam not really caring as much due to not having known them so long), but Adam insists that he’ll be fine and that he believes everything will work out alright in the end and that he doesn’t think Dean will go to hell, Dean is surprised by his fierce optimism. Adam is still acting strangely however, including being oddly guarded of the cop even before it became obvious he was a demon and seeming to have his gut instincts working very well.

Possibly as it gets closer to the time Adam dithers about being away from the Winchesters as it happens. When Lilith opens the doors, Adam says, “Its okay,” and gives a little sort of hysterical smile right before the hell hounds enter and, to the Winchester’s surprise and horror, tear Adam apart.

Sam's confrontation with Lilith goes pretty much as cannon, before both brothers go to Adam, genuinely grief-stricken – including some speculation as to how this could have happened, Dean thought he’d been quite clear in his wording how could the demons have twisted his deal into this.

In this timeskip, which will probably never be seen, except possibly in flashbacks where relevant, there is much Dean and Sam angst, particularly when they find out that the demons didn’t do anything, it was Adam who had sought out a crossroads and made a deal to break Dean’s, Sam attempts to bargain to bring him back but Dean won’t let Sam try to switch places and Sam won’t let Dean and the demon implies that it wouldn’t agree anyway is it likes the current situation. Dean struggles to understand why Adam would have done it, Adam was detached from both the Winchesters and generally seemed to actively dislike Dean with whom his relationship was strained at best, Sam also struggles with confusion, not as to why Adam did it, because Sam had considered it and only gone through with it because dean asked him too (and while Sam was aware of the poor relationship between his brothers he can’t understand why somebody wouldn’t want to save Dean) but as to why Adam kept it a secret and tried so hard to make sure they didn’t find out (they’d, in Adam’s view, probably risk more to save Dean). Both of them are guilty, Dean knowing that Adam went to hell to save him (that’s the second person that’s happened to and did he ever really deserve it) and Sam because as the more emotionally aware one he at least suspects that part of the reason Adam did it was because he felt he meant less to his brothers (and the worst part is he was probably right, they’re coping without him, leaning on each other and he knows that had he lost Dean he wouldn’t have leant on Adam, the trickster proved that, he’d have just flipped out.) So, on the downside we have double Winchester guilt, on the plus side they are able to support each other through this which means no blood junkie Sam.

Adam wakes up in a grave, he spends two days walking and hitchhiking to Bobby’s, he never learned how to steal a car properly and he didn’t want to risk it even if he did have to deal with creepy people hitchhiking which annoyed him because normally being young and lost looking would have mean that he’d have hitched with some motherly type who was concerned about him and asking if he’d run away from home but he’d all crazy looking and covered in dirt so the only people who’ll give him a ride are the sort to whom he has to make it perfectly clear that he’s not going to repay them with sexual favours and that he’s got a knife and knows how to use it. Eventually he does make it to Sioux Falls and while Bobby is initially mistrustful Adam passes all of the tests so, despite his doubt, he lets Adam in, although he restricts him to the panic room and calls Sam and Dean. The Winchesters are surprised and disbelieving, Sam particularly springs upon the research angle because he looked for ways to bring Adam back, not obsessively but he did look, but Adam doesn’t remember. Dean’s glad to have Adam back but is also tense because he knows that he and Adam need to have a talk about what Adam did but he can’t bring himself to broach the topic. Sam is surprised by how Adam got to Bobby and warns him of the dangers of hitchhiking, pointing out that is a good way for monsters to get their pray, Adam points out that he can’t drive and also that humans are also good at picking off hitchhikers and that he wasn’t stupid and he had a knife. There’s some confusion about Adam’s lack of driving know-how, both of the Winchester boys were taught when they first hit their teens and had assumed Adam had the same experience, Adam is annoyed by this, pointing out that he was raised by a single mother who was a nurse doing long shifts and there was no way she would have found the time to do that, and Bobby reprimands Sam and Dean for assuming but not checking.

Pamela

Castiel – all of them face him together as Sam isn’t distracted by ruby, this means multiple lines of argument and less intimidation

Witnesses - Adam sees his mom, which brings back both guilt and horror as the ghoul was in the form of his mother when it attacked him and he never really dealt with the emotional fallout from the incident, to busy repressing it and trying to wrap his head around the Winchesters

66 seals

Adam bends easily to orders, feeling guilty about how quickly he broke and wanting to find a way to redeem himself

Time travel, Dean is confused as Castiel had previously implied that the host was all about getting Adam in on their grand plan, but Castiel explains that it is clear that Sam and Dean are also relevant finding out about Sam, a warning about continuing to keep Sam off the demon blood

The ongoing thing is that the Sam situation isn’t half as bad as the angels fear, Ruby’s been tempting him but with Dean around Sam’s largely stayed off the demon blood both through lack of opportunity and motivation. 

Adam has come back a lot more vocal and confident, asking questions and talking back, when called out on this he explains that his personality hasn’t changed but before he was too wary of the fact that he was dependant on the Winchester’s goodwill, even though they didn’t like him all that much, and so got in the habit of avoiding conflict. Dean actually gets on a lot better with Adam now that Adam stands up for himself.

Re-hymenated – Dean comes up with the joke, causing Adam to get flustered and defensive (is he defending his lack of opportunity and his age or is he defending that the Winchesters don’t know what he was doing while they were gone), Sam manages to ease the situation a bit, at which point Adam gets snarky and points out that guys don’t have a hymen and that he stopped going to high school in freshman year and knows that so Dean has no excuse. This brings up an issue that has long been ignored, first because Adam travelling with them was supposed to be temporary, and then because it was simply forgotten with everything else that was going on which is Adam’s education – even Dean has a G.E.D, Adam has nothing and Sam promises to make sure they find the time for Adam so sit his G.E.D at some point even though Adam is a bit dismissive of the whole thing.

At some point Adam talks with Sam about college, Adam admits that he’d been interested in med-school but gets annoyed when it becomes clear that Sam isn’t taking him seriously because while   
Adam is over that now at the time he’d already started looking at colleges and choosing his subjects with medicine in mind.

Yellow Fever – Adam gets to take charge quite a bit, with Dean suffering from ghost sickness.

Samhain – the investigation initially goes as planned but is complicated by the angels. When they go to defeat Samhain the fact that Sam hasn’t been drinking demon blood is balanced out by the fact that there are three of them. Castiel eventually confesses that the incident was a test but that he doesn’t know if the test was passed or failed as it was Dean who was making a lot of the decisions. (at some point, here if it fits, it becomes clear that Dean was the one intended to be the righteous man and that Adam was just about enough to work as a replacement much to everyone’s surprise).

Meanwhile although Castiel has a profound metaphysical bond with Adam, after several more public discussions where it is Dean who is questioning him it is Dean he becomes emotionally close to. He also quickly realises that as the oldest Winchester it is Dean who is usually in charge of that they do. At some point Castiel confesses to Dean that the host have only been controlling the aspects they think are relevant and that they had never actually planned on Adam, he is concerned because the prophecy doesn't appear to be being followed as closely as possible.

Wishing well ep

The Anna situation creates friction as Adam admits that he would be willing to hand her over, which both Dean and Sam agree is wrong, because Adam has greater trust in the angels (and is more than aware of the implications of the fact they dragged them out of hell) he is reluctant to directly betray his siblings when they agree to shelter Anna which results in Uriel becoming frustrated with him, although Castiel seems to understand. Alastair gives Adam a really nasty panic attack; he’s out of it for quite a while but won’t discuss it.

Family remains – inbred hicks – could they save more of the people given that there are three of them

Criss Angel Is A Douchebag

After School Special – Adam poses as a student, it’s awkward because he is clearly so far from fitting in with his peers – Sam notes that at least the Winchesters were going to schools even if they never stayed long, whereas Adam hasn’t mixed properly with anybody his own age in years and has been to hell. It doesn’t help that as it’s an old school of the Winchesters Adam’s feeling a little out of place in their nostalgia. At one point some of Adams fellow students attempt to bully him, calling him in names and shoving him in the halls, which he finds amusing.

Sex and violence – siren – dean&/Sam lash out at the fact that Adam is still refusing to discuss hell, only making flippant remarks and avoiding the subject, in return Adam points out that they still don’t trust him on hunts and he’s still just a tag-along kid they put up with.

Death Takes A Holiday – Alistair and reapers

On The Head Of A Pin – Uriel and Castiel want Adam to torture Alistair but Adam can’t do it (dean snapped under the torture and did what he needed to keep himself out of pain – Adam shattered and couldn’t keep himself off the rack because he lacked the strength of will to torture either) but still refuses to explain way (he may be familiar with hell’s tortures but it was never something which suited him) Dean suggests that if they want Alistair torturing that badly the angels do it themselves. Dean then offers to torture in Adam’s stead, which gets refusals all round. Finally Adam consents to at least attempt the torture but he finds it impossibly difficult because Alistair terrifies him. At some point in Adam’s weak attempts the trap breaks and Castiel is forced to kill Alistair but he can’t but he can with Anna’s help because here Cas has been considering his orders even more doubtful (in canon they were ordering dean to do something awful, in this they are torturing Adam just as much as they are Alistair). Castiel still refuses to betray God, having faith in the larger part of heaven 

At some point Adam declares his frustration that he is the righteous man as it’s a role that clearly doesn’t fit him, he generally defers to Dean’s leadership, the angels clearly think Dean would have been a better choice and Adam can’t remember ever being particularly righteous – he points out at some point that Dean agreed to go to hell out of a genuine with to save Sam whereas Adam did it because he knew that Dean’s life was worth more than his.

It’s a terrible life – the non-hunting, not family AU. Dean is still a manager, Sam is still an office boy, and Adam works in a sandwich shop, where he overhears their hunting conversation.

Meeting chuck – while Sam and Dean are mostly uncomfortable with Chuck reporting the things they do and describing him in the ways he does Adam is seriously concerned by the way Chuck seems to have an insight into his thoughts, although he refuses to tell Sam and Dean what section alarmed him so, he asks why Chuck can’t show a little more discretion in what he writes but chuck points out people like that sort of detail about characters and chuck couldn’t have known they were real. Adam then says didn’t chuck ever notice before that some of the things he’d written about like the freak weather incidents happened in real life, but because chuck is a hermit and drinks too much he never did. At some point Chuck mentions the fact that for the first dozen books it was just Dean and Sam and that there was quite a bit of backlash when he initially introduced Adam. Adam also takes note of the fact that implies that Sam and Dean are what Chuck’s prophecies are about and the fact that the books are referred to as the Winchester gospel despite the fact that Adam still defaults to his mother’s name. Lilith incident and Cas’s double-speak goes as usual.

This is where jump the shark happens in cannon – it might be cool to insert some bonding here, possibly Adam’s hell confessions is they didn’t happen after Alistair which I don’t think they will.

Jimmy – When Castiel appears to Adam in a dream (Adam’s peaceful dream is much like the one Zachariah used) initially Dean is sceptical until it is pointed out that the reason for his doubt is that he is surprised that Castiel didn’t come to him. Castiel mentions that there is something wrong in heaven and also name drops Anna. 

4.21 – Castiel refrains from betraying Anna, Zachariah snatches Adam, Ruby cons Sam into drinking the demon blood saying that if they can't stop Lilith the apocalypse will start and constantly dragging up the fact that Adam broke so quickly and easily in hell and manipulation Sam's guilt on the fact Adam was there in the first place, as well as reminding him of the fact that Lilith is dangerous in her own right.

In the green room Adam is submitting to Zachariah easily, right until Zachariah lets slip about the apocalypse being on purpose.

Dean is arguing with Castiel that the angel ought to bring Adam back and then help them both get to Sam so that they can stop him killing Lilith and starting the apocalypse, initially Castiel is reluctant but Dean keeps on at him, and then Castiel disappears and Dean is furious until Cas returns all bloodied up but with Adam in tow, he admits he doesn’t know to find Sam as he is being thoroughly hidden by the fact that apocalypse is going down so they go and find chuck and things proceed as in canon, however because Castiel spends less time dithering he has the time to warn Dean that to be wary of anything to do with Michael.

5.01 – proceeds largely as cannon except that they never go to the lockup also Becky character bashes Adam, saying that he detracts from the symmetry of the story and he’s a plot device, and then is a bit awkward with the real Adam. and Cas is the one who warns them that both Dean and Adam would make an effective vessel for Michael, but that they should refuse. He also admits there is a possibility that Lucifer will want Sam as a vessel. Dean admits to being annoyed that Sam could be so easily led by Ruby

5.02 – Cas is less angry than canon because he knew what he is getting into and that upper-management in heaven screwed them over, he is bitter that Sam caved to quickly to Ruby but is also aware that he was far too late in telling them what killing Lilith could do. War goes close to cannon

5.03 – All together still they go to look for Raphael.

5.04 – The end!verse – Adam, who still has some underlying trust issues with his brothers that he’d repressing the fuck out of sees a world in which none of them have acquiesced and have torn the world apart in the process and Sam and Dean have gone off to some secret base to find a way to save the world while leaving him behind try and fend off Croats. (Meanwhile Dean sees a verse were Adam’s fate was considered unspeakable, Sam has turned into a killing machine and Cas is gone).

5.5 Paris Hilton ep - Dean tells Sam that starting the Apocalypse isn't his fault alone when Sam tries to object Adam points out that he broke the first seal and that they shouldn't think about the whole apocalypse/vessel thing too much but instead fight monsters together.

5.6 – antichrist - Cas is less stab happy than in canon, Adam and Jesse bond over latchkey childhoods. Adam admits to Castiel that he doesn’t always get Dean’s references, and that Dean watches too much TV.

5.7 – Adam is the one who plays that last few rounds of poker, the others are surprised because they weren’t aware Adam played, Adam points out that they often left him hanging around hotels for days on end when they first picked him up and that he didn’t have anything better to do than pick it up.

5.8 changing channels – Cas enlists Anna’s help to find the Winchesters, Adam is initially quite amused by Gabriel’s sense of humour, he didn’t ever see him in tall tales and his memories of mystery spot are blurred, but he’s surprisingly defensive when Cas gets hurt, Dean likes Cas but he mostly shrugs it off because Cas can heal himself and doesn’t seem to mind, but Adam is a great believer in it being the thought which counts and says that if he had to resort to injuring Cas then Gabriel clearly isn’t as imaginative as he’s been told, Gabriel is a bit shocked that Adam would tell him off, Sam is still leery of him from mystery spot and dean is wary of archangels but Adam points out that he’s already been to hell and it’s really unlikely that Gabriel could manage worse than that. He also points out that Gabriel is coming off as really indecisive, he wants out of heaven because he doesn’t like the fighting but yet here he is trying to facilitate it and shouldn’t Gabriel be enjoying the fact that Michael and Lucifer are wandering around impotently because neither of them can get a hold of a suitable vessel, this probably replaces Dean’s whole ‘too afraid to stand up to your brothers’ spiel. Adam also points out that everybody had figured that it was going to be dean as Michael and Sam as Lucifer and also that Dean would be the righteous man but in the end Adam had thrown a bit of a spanner in that so now there’s two Michael vessels saying no, and also, since when does Adam even fit the Michael part seeing as he spent the first 15 years of his life completely separate and he barely even knew his father.

5.09 The Real Ghostbusters – While Sam and Dean are horribly uncomfortable with the whole affair Adam seems to have decided he’s going to take refuge in audacity especially as his character is so unpopular, he claims to be cosplaying himself but caricatures his personality and gets in several debates with fans about character developments and dynamics in the series. Adam also tells chuck that he’d quite like to see some more books, Sam is surprised by this remembering Adam’s discomfort with the books last time but Adam points out that nobody whose opinions he cares about would read the books anyway and that he’s going to start trolling the forums.

5.10 remember about Crowley here - Adam and Jo’s relationship has always been a bit strained because of his previous tendency to keep himself to himself and both she and Ellen are surprised by how much he’s changed, as Adam points out that when they met him he was basically an emotionally disturbed kid since then he’s hit age of majority, been to hell, come back from hell, and fought with angels to start/stop the apocalypse. They go to Carthage however while Jo is still attacked by hellhounds Adam manages to convince Anna to show up and provide a healing which means they have nobody to blow up the hellhounds which makes escaping a lot harder (there is sniping invisible dogs) but means Ellen and Jo both get out alive.

5.11 – mental hospital - all three of them split the apocalypse crazy between them, with added mental issues from Adam with his origin story and who is genuinely insecure although he’s mostly got over his inferiority complex and is very good at looking slightly manic and manages to bit his lip hard enough to bleed and then lick up the blood, causing Dean to joke that Adam does crazy a bit too well and that perhaps the Winchesters should leave them there, it marks character growth on Adam’s part because this is the first time they’ve been able to make jokes like that without Adam worrying that it’s true.

5.12 – swap meet – Adam notices the inconsistencies a lot fast as he pays more attention to Sam and also is closer to Gary’s age. Adam finds Gary pathetic and immature.

5.13 Anna never went to angel jail and so is still on the boys side so it never happens

5.14 – Sam has no demon blood craving instead he just wants his guilt issues alleviated which is less troublesome but discomforting and annoying, dean is still dead inside/well balanced which allows him to get the drop on famine, Adam just seems to crave positive attention which is mostly insignificant at the time but Sam points out to dean after the fact that it’s really quite worrying because they don’t know how far Adam would go for that validation or who he needs it from, Sam never really wanted anybody’s approval (okay so maybe deans but he was willing to live without it and go to Stanford) and while dean was devoted to their father he knew his limits and he would never have done anything he genuinely believed was wrong, whereas it appears under Adam’s uncaring front he is still quite insecure.

5.15 dead men don’t wear plaid – Karen comes back to bobby – as canon

5.16 – they all end up in heaven, it’s jarring because Adam’s memories have no overlap with Sam and dean’s although when the memory of Mary gets all twisted up and starts picking on dean Adam is quick to point out that it must be wrong because ‘mom’s aren’t like that’ – many of Adam’s memories feature his mom which is uncomfortable, especially when it becomes clear that all of Adam’s memories are pre-Winchesters. He justifies this with the fact that heaven seems to equate good with semi-peaceful which there hasn’t been a lot of since he left home but that’s not always been a bad thing. When they find out that god is out of the picture Anna is unsurprised but also disturbed by Castiel’s response.

5.17 whole of Babylon – Adam points out that Castiel clearly doesn’t follow these angelic commandments and also that Zachariah seemed to advocate underage drinking which causes them to doubt Leah which is why they call Castiel, when Anna also shows up and discovers drunk Castiel she is annoyed and vaguely maternal/sisterly in her disappointment and annoyance, although Castiel argues that Anna doesn’t understand because she fell proper and then regained her grace and went rogue and that she was always a higher rank than him. When Cas leaves to continue sulking Anna claims that she can’t help him and he’ll have to deal all on his own.

5.18 never happens because Adam never died and is already set against Michael vessel status, which also means they never lose Castiel

5.19 – Hammer of the Gods – The boys arrive the hotel and discover the freezer guests. Baldur and Kali outline how they have gathered everyone together to address the fact that the Apocalypse as started by Lucifer threatens the Earth. They have captured Adam, Sam and Dean, who they know are Vessels, to use as bargaining chips. Gabriel turns up at the meeting - the gods know him as Loki the Trickster and don't realize he is an Archangel. Gabriel explains to Sam and Dean he is there to save them, although he briefly threatens to leave Adam behind as Adam is a spare and pissed him off last time they met. and that he once had a relationship with Kali, and doesn't want her or the other gods killed, they might be powerful but the older gods such as Baldur and Odin have lost a lot of believers and the others will be overshadowed by the fact that the prophecy means fate is backing the jeudo-Christian apocalypse and the powers involved (i.e. Lucifer). Gabriel tells the boys that Kali has bound them to her with a blood spell. He goes to her room, but she realizes his ruse and draws his blood, binding Gabriel to her. In front of the other gods, Kali uses what she thinks is an Angel Killing Sword to kill Gabriel. Sam and Dean then agree they will help the gods call Lucifer, if the humans they are holding can be freed. While Dean is seeing the people to safety, he finds Gabriel hiding in the Impala - the blade Kali found was a fake. He tells Dean to get their blood from Kali so they can escape. However Dean suspects he cares for the other gods, but Gabriel is unable or unwilling to use his blade to kill Lucifer. Lucifer arrives and kills all of the gods, and is about to kill Kali when Gabriel intervenes. He tells Lucifer that he has no legitimate grievance, he is merely jealous that humanity replaced him in God's affections. Gabriel says he is not on Lucifer's side, or Michael's, but that he has come to agree with God: that humanity is better than them. Gabriel then tries to kill Lucifer with the Angel Killing Sword, but Lucifer turns it on him and attempts to kill Gabriel but is foiled when he is caught in a circle of holy fire. It turns out that Adam doesn’t believe in leaving people behind and so they summoned Cas and Anna who went back in time and laid out a circle of holy fire and then got Kali to use her powers to remotely light it. Gabriel takes the chance to escape but says that he won’t be able to hide again now that Lucifer has been given a reason to kill him, the Winchesters argue that’s a reason for Gabriel to continue to fight with them and Gabriel admits that he is impressed by them managing to stall Lucifer and although he mock’s Adam’s no-man-left-behind attitude as foolish he accepts it as something which suits him. Gabriel tells them they may be able to re-imprison Lucifer, and that the keys to his cage are the rings of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse of which they already have those of War and Famine but it would involve jumping into the pit which the Winchesters and Adam are still eager to avoid although they agree to consider it. He is surprised by Cas’ loss of faith as last they met Cas was still clinging to his belief that God was coming back and that things will be fixed. Cas says that God has given up on him, Michael and Lucifer are determined to burn the world, Raphael killed him, Anna won’t let him drown his sorrows and Gabriel was a dick last time they met and what reason does Cas have to continue to believe in heavenly powers and have faith in angels, Gabriel points out that such phrasing includes Cas and Cas says it was intentional. Gabriel announces that as they need the whole team functioning at full capacity to compensate for them all being idiots that he’s taking Cas on a vacation, dean is mistrustful but Anna points out that nobody else has been able to get through to Cas so it’s worth a try. Meanwhile Adam has been speculating on the details of the prophecy and workarounds.

5.20 The Devil You Know – Gabriel and Cas are on vacation, Adam and Anna are picking apart what Anna knows of the prophecy (Gabriel said that Lucifer had power by aligning himself with the prophecy, Adam wants to know if there’s a way to stop fighting the prophecy and turn it to their advantage) so Sam and Dean have their Crowley and Brady incident as cannon sh

5.21 Gabriel comes back with Cas who Gabriel says he did a host of ridiculous things with but Castiel says actually Gabriel just took him to the Himalayas for some contemplation, it means that Castiel is feeling far more motivated and takes down pestilence. Adam gets Sam to lawyer over some of the prophecy and Gabriel to correct the details, with Adam arguing that there’s nothing which expressly says Michael and Lucifer have to go one-on-one that’s just their pride talking and that Lucifer seems to be doing find in his admittedly battered substitute vessel. Gabriel takes glee from destroying the Croatoan vaccine, saying it’s not even that clever of a trick and that pestilence is messy and lacks style. Anna and Castiel, who is still hanging on to the last thread of his grace, go off to try and search for death (the different balance of the teams means bobby resisted the urge to sell his soul) but they are still struggling to track down the final ring.

Gabriel calls in some favours from the gods and eventually the crew track down Death, who is disdainful of them but more disdainful of Lucifer and agrees to lend them his ring on the condition that they use it effectively and give it back when they’re done.

5.22 Gabriel is really pushing the say yes then seize back control and jump into the pit, but the other angels argue that they don’t find it likely that anybody will be able to take back control from the archangels, as well as dean and Adam arguing over which of them is going to go to hell because Dean feels it’s his responsibility as the oldest but Adam says it’s his because he has some idea of what he’s letting himself in for and also he was the one who broke last time, to which Dean’s argument is yes exactly, Adam broke so he really shouldn’t go back and also is unlikely to be able to wrestle control. Dean also argues that Castiel pulled Adam out of hell so surely Castiel can just get them back again, Castiel points out his grace is failing so Dean says Anna of Gabriel but Anna says the cage is a very specific part of the pit and doesn’t work by the same rules and also that they would also need to get Sam out and two souls would be harder. If Lucifer stays out he’ll bring the apocalypse without Michael, if Michael stays out he’ll just carry on trying to break the seals. Gabriel is also quick to point out that while Raphael hasn’t been a major player he’s heaven’s second in command and will be pushing for the apocalypse too so really they’re fighting a war on three fronts because they need to stop Lucifer and hell, they need to stop Michael and Raphael and they need to find a way to convince heaven not to keep pushing for the apocalypse. Gabriel says that as much as he’d like it to be easy his brothers are all stubborn and none of them are likely to back down on their opinions but for obvious reasons Gabriel would prefer they used a plan that didn’t involve them massacring his brothers, although he’s coming to terms with the fact this isn’t going to be a blood free conflict. 

At some point Balthazar shows up with heaven’s weapons, saying his doesn’t want anything to with this their ridiculous affair but that he’d heard that Castiel was down on grace and might want to compensate, Castiel is shocked as he though Balthazar was dead and both Gabriel and Anna consider the fact that Balthazar should suffer retribution for stealing the weapons but its argued that said weapons are useful to them and Balthazar has done a good thing in handing them over even if it was for Castiel rather than the cause and also that Gabriel and Anna both fled heaven and worked against it so that would be hypocritical. They agree that Gabriel will (grudgingly) distract his brothers by showing up and pointing out that they can’t really have the end without him and his horn (and damn but Gabriel wants to bring and innuendo into that) while dean or Adam says yes to Michael and hope that Lucifer is willing to come to the big throw down wearing Nick, in the meantime Sam and the other Winchester will have heaven’s weapons and an angel each to provide a backup plan.


End file.
